Fear of Lightning
by SaphirArya
Summary: Katara has recently developed a fear of lightning. Zuko wants to know why. Zuko related Kataang. Not a Zutara. A little Zutara friendship. Oneshot.


**THIS is a Zuko related KATAANG. A Zuko/Katara FRIENDSHIP a little.**

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN AVATAR: THE LAST AIRBENDER!**

**Takes place right after Zuko teaches Aang to redirect lightning, that night. Between when Aang fell asleep and left.**

Rain pounded on the roof of the old house, thunder crackled and lightning flashed. Katara awoke to this suddenly, and started shaking uncontrollably with fear, eyes spilling tears. Katara stood suddenly, and raced to find Aang. Katara stopped immediately when she saw him, curled up on the floor, sound asleep. She sighed in relief, although still crying.

"What are you doing?" A familiar voice whispered behind her.

Katara turned to see Zuko standing there, and looked away, shielding her teary face.

"Are you… crying?" He asked, with slight concern in his voice.

Katara walked to the opposite end of the long hallway, and sat on the floor against the wall. Zuko followed, sitting across from her. "Maybe..." Katara said.

"Are you… afraid… of thunder storms or something?" Zuko asked carefully. "Because, you know, thunder is only a sound. Lightning on the other hand, could kill."

Katara looked up to face Zuko. "I know absolutely well lightning can kill!!" Katara nearly shouted, eyes filling up with more tears.

Zuko looked almost shocked. "Is this… about what happened in Ba Sing Se?" Zuko asked.

Katara nodded, and then said, "I watchedhim _die _Zuko, one moment he was strong, tattoos and eyes glowing. The next he was gone, dead, falling to the earth. I don't even know what was going through my mind when he fell; I just knew I had to do something, so I caught him when he fell. He wasn't breathing Zuko, he didn't have a heart beat, and he was lifeless. Then, when I took out my spirit water and tried to heal him, nothing happened for a couple seconds, and I thought he was gone forever." Katara started to cry harder as she thought about what had happened.

Zuko's face had a satisfied look on it. He nodded, and said, "You love him, don't you?"

Katara's face turned bright red with embarrassment. "Of course I don't! That would be… that would be…" Katara couldn't think of anything to say, she just shook her head, tears continuing to fall.

"I know you do… so why did you tell him you don't." Zuko asked.

"I never said that, I said I was… wait! Were you SPYING on us!!" Katara said rather angrily.

Zuko shrugged. "What can I say; you two certainly are interesting to spy on."

Katara sighed. "But I didn't say that."

"You don't get it. To him, that was the same as if you were to yell 'NO!' right in his face… so tell me again, why you said no." Zuko said.

"It was… because I'm afraid… afraid to love him, because, if he doesn't defeat the Fire Lord, and he dies... and he _never_ comes back, it'll just hurt more." said Katara.

"You can't do that. You can't just cut yourself off from your emotions. Stop acting like such a baby about this!" Zuko's voice was filled with frustration in the last sentence, which made Katara a bit scared.

"What is your problem Zuko? Why are you so in to snooping around mine and Aang's relationship!?" Katara hissed.

"Because you're being stupid, that's why! You should stop acting like a child and stop running away from the situation! I am trying to help you here!"

"I hate to admit it Zuko, but you're right, I should face the problem, but I'm just not strong enough to do that now, not until the war is over." Katara sighed.

"But what if what you were saying does happen, what if the Fire Lord kills him, then what!? What will you do then!?" Zuko yelled. Zuko praised himself in his head, now he was just trying to get her mad so she would start to think properly.

"Don't EVER say that… he won't die…. But…I really don't know what I would do…" She confessed. "I guess I should solve the problem as soon as possible then…" Katara sighed. "I'm going back to sleep… and… thank you." Katara said.

"So you admit it… that you're in love with him?" Zuko said, letting his words linger in the air for a second.

Katara smiled contently. "Yes, I admit I'm in love with Aang." She said, as she disappeared into the dark.


End file.
